In His Arms
by RMNicki
Summary: When the small group decides to leave Chicago and get to the "outside of the fence", the attack they are subjected to, ends just a little more painfully than they expected. Especially, for Tris. How will Tobias react? (NO DEATHS - except for Tori's, sorry.)


The gunshots had been so unexpected. Expected, but unexpected. I had known that there would be guards at the fence, but I figured we wouldn't have any trouble until we were in the trucks. But, they had spotted us walking. I wondered idly if it was Caleb's doing. But, I knew that thought was an irrational fear conjured by my anger and hurt over what he had done to me.

We had all split up when the shots had rung out. That was our only option in the hopes that we could avoid a group massacre.

I watched Tori fall, as two bullets lodged themselves in her stomach and her chest. She may have fought me when I'd tried to keep her from killing Jeanine, but she had also saved my life multiple times, when it came to protecting the secret about my Divergence. I had to make sure that there was nothing I could do for her, before I left her. I ran to her side and knelt there, turning her onto her back.

Her eyes barely met mine for a fraction of a second, before rolling back into her head. She was dead.

I turned when I heard footsteps, but not fast enough, before a knife ripped open stitches that were just barely there, in my shoulder. My bullet wound was close to being nearly healed all the way.

I screamed and slipped to the ground as the pain of being shot resonated in my shoulder, doubled over by getting stabbed and having a blade ripped through fresh, raw, skin just below it. I couldn't breathe through the pain. Not this time.

But, I managed the courage to turn my gun upwards, and fire. I was desperate.

The woman that had stabbed me, fell backwards, much to my relief, I didn't want her any where near me.

I curled into a ball and screamed again as agony raced through me.

"_Tris!" _ I heard a yell, "_TRIS!"_

_Uriah? _

I couldn't speak.

Yet, he somehow managed to find me.

"What happe-" His words cut off when he saw that my shoulder had been torn open again, "Son of a bitch." He breathed, and looked over to the woman, making sure she was dead. "This is going to hurt; I'm sorry."

I sucked in a sharp gasp as he picked me up, unable to hold it back as he ran…but ran, towards what? Where were we going again?

Things were blurry at the edges, and I made a small moaning sound.

"Keep your eyes open, Tris." He said, between breaths, "We're almost there. At least let me get you to Four."

_Tobias._ I thought, but it sounded hushed, even in my own mind. Uriah was right, though. I had to stay awake. I wanted to live, and I knew that the exhaustion I felt was unconsciousness creeping up behind me. But, there was no way that I was letting go, now.

I heard the roar of an engine, but it was quiet and seemed far away. Then, I heard voices. They were hectic and rushed. I sleepily turned my head to see the bed of a truck opening. Then, Tobias was there,

"What happened?" He ordered, reaching his arms out for me.

"Be careful." Uriah said, "A woman tore her shoulder open with a knife."

"Which shoulder?" Tobias growled, fury in his eyes.

"The one she was shot in." Uriah replied, solemnly and I let out a pained cry as Tobias lifted me out of Uriah's arms.

He backed under the cover that hid the bed of the truck form view and sat down at the back. Johanna walked in and shut the curtains behind her, dropping a lamp on the ground.

"I'm cold." I whispered.

"Don't you dare." Tobias replied, "keep your eyes open for me, Tris."

I nodded, and took a small, shaky breath.

"I need to see her shoulder." Johanna said, "Before she loses too much blood."

Tobias lifted me and I bit my lip hard to hold back my cry of agony. He turned me, so I was straddling his lap and he was able to look straight into my eyes. In his eyes, I could see that he understood how much pain I was in.

He coaxed me down against him so that I was lying against his chest, and Johanna could cut my shirt off. She pushed the right strap of my bra down and I twisted my fingers into Tobias's shirt as tightly as I could. I felt Tobias tense, and I stiffened in reaction, but before I could move, his arms wound around me, pinning me down against him.

I didn't like being held down. Even by him.

I began to struggle, and he leaned down to my ear,

"Stop, Tris." He said softly, "We're trying to help you. This is just so you don't hurt yourself further. Relax."

"Don't hold me down." I pleaded with him.

"Hush." He said so quietly in my ear, that only I would hear.

I buried my face in his shoulder and screamed as something was poured on my wound.

_Alcohol_.

That must have been why Tobias was holding me down. It was irrational to struggle, so I didn't, but it was harder than I could have ever imagined.

I _did_ cry though, but I didn't feel any sort of judgment coming from either Tobias or Johanna.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" I heard Tobias growl.

"No." Johanna said, quietly as she cleaned my wound, "Trust me, you'll want to save those for later, when we're on the move."

My breathing was fast and labored when I heard the sound of thread being cut.

"No!" I croaked, surprising them both, "No stitches."

"Yes." Tobias replied, "You need them to stop the bleeding. End of discussion."

I struggled more earnestly despite the fiery pain and felt a sudden pricking sensation in my neck. I gasped, but that was all the time I had, before I passed out.

OoOoOoOo

I woke, what felt like seconds later, in Tobias's arms. I wasn't wearing anything but a tank top and a pair of shorts. I wondered, idly, who had dressed me.

I turned my head, careful not to jostle my shoulder, and found Caleb's eyes on me. He was across the bed of the truck, sitting on a bench, his hands chained to something.

I was till groggy from sleep and what ever drug I had been given, so it took me a couple seconds to comprehend what he had said to me.

_Are you okay?_

I stared at him for a couple seconds, and frowned, before turning back into Tobias's side and closing my eyes.

Caleb tried again, "Beatrice, please…"

"Shut up." I heard, Tobias say in a low voice, without even opening his eyes, "Don't talk to her. You lost that right a long time ago."

Tobias pulled the blanket that was over us, up and around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, so that my head was resting on his chest.

"Go back to sleep." He said, softly, looking down at me, "You're still too pale and shaky for comfort. Give your body some time to recover."

I nodded for once, and drifted off once more.

OoOoOoOo

When I woke again, later, Tobias was sitting, looking down at me. I frowned slightly,

"You sedated me."

He nodded slowly, "Well technically, Johanna sedated you. I just held you down and gave her consent to do it."

"Tobias!"

"You needed the stitches, Tris, and you know it as well as I do."

I bit my lip, and he nodded, knowing he was right, "Speaking of stitches…May I see them, please?"

I shook my head, and mimicked him, "You lost that right a long time ago."

His eyes widened in surprise, and he cocked his head to the side, "Don't make me man-handle you, Tris."

I narrowed my eyes at him, then he made a move towards me. I caught my breath and uttered my compliance, that way I could feel that I had some sort of choice in the position I was about to find myself in.

"Fine. Fine." I replied, and agonizingly, pulled myself up. He didn't reach forward to help, much to my relief, but I could tell he wanted to.

He moved behind me and quickly checked the stitches, before redressing and cleaning the wound.

OoOoOoOo

**Sorry ladies and gentlemen, I know that was kind of short, but it was somewhat difficult for me to write, given that I finished Allegiant just a day or two ago. The end of that book struck me a lot harder than it should have! )': **

**Anyways, there should be more stories soon, so stay updated! Thanks for reading! Review, and let me know what you think, if you can find the time.(:**

**~RMNicki**

**OoOoOoOo**


End file.
